


Bubble Bath #9

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, First Time, Hugs, Sibling Love, talks about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Webby has been dating Lena for seven months, and she’s certain that tomorrow night is “the night”. She loves Lena and she’s definitely ready, but... she’s still a little nervous.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Bathtub Talks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Bubble Bath #9

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Tophzula5 for the idea! Hope you enjoy!

“Webs, stop bouncing your leg. You’re on my foot,” said Louie. 

Webby stopped and moved her leg. “Oh, sorry,” she apologized, then fell silent. 

Webby was never silent. 

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Louie asked, resting his elbow on the tub tap. 

“Nothing’s wrong!” Webby said quickly, “I... I’m...” She looked down. 

“What?” Louie prodded gently. 

Webby’s face turned bright red. “LenaandIaregoingtohavesex!” she blurted as fast as she could. 

Louie blinked. Then his eyes widened. Of all things, he hadn’t been expecting that. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?! Are you serious?”

Webby nodded vigorously, face as scarlet as a cherry. “Yes. She’s been dropping hints and... I think tomorrow night’s the night.”

Louie was in shock. He sort of wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. His little sister was all grown up. 

“Well congratulations, Webby. This is a big deal,” he said. 

Webby hung her head. “I know...”

Louie raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong.”

Webby wrapped her arms around her knees. “I... I’m ready for this and I really, really want to do it, but...” She gulped. “I’m super nervous. Is that bad?”

Louie smiled gently at her, reminded of when she’d shyly ask for his advice when they were little. Some things never changed. And some things did. 

“Of course not. It’s normal,” he told her. 

Webby looked relieved. Then she frowned. “What do I do about it?” she asked. 

Louie hooked his foot around Webby’s ankle. “Do you really want to do this?” he asked gently. 

“Yes. I do.”

“Have you said ‘I love you’ yet? Both of you.”

“Yes.”

“Do you trust Lena?”

Webby nodded, eyes glistening. “With all my heart.”

“Then there you go,” said Louie. 

Webby smiled a little, placing her hand over her chest. “That makes me feel better,” she said, sighing happily. “But like...” she began, gnawing on her bottom lip, “What do I expect?”

Louie smiled. He held out his arms. “Come here.”

Webby turned herself around, then scooted backward until her back touched Louie. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She leaned back into him comfortably, laying her cheek on his shoulder, her hands still over her pounding heart. 

“First, she’s gonna ask if you want to,” Louie began, “Anything other than a ‘yes’, she’ll translate as ‘no’. Because she won’t do anything you don’t want her to. Then you’ll talk. And she’ll ask you what you like.”

“What I like?”

Louie nodded. “Yeah. Like, where and how you like to be touched. If you like it outside or inside. If you like toys. If you wanna be on top or bottom.”

“Oh.”

“Then she’ll kiss you. Tell you she loves you. And she’ll be as gentle as you want her to be.”

Webby smiled. “That sounds nice. Really nice.”

“It will be.”

Webby looked at Louie. “How do you know so much?” She smirked, “You’re not a lesbian.”

“Hah,” Louie grinned, “Neither are you, dummy!”

They laughed. 

Then Louie said, “I just know how much Lena loves you... and I...” He averted his gaze, voice dropping to a mumble, “might’ve have sex with a girl before I realized I’m gay.”

Webby’s eyes widened. “What?! You’ve already had your first time?!”

“Twice.”

“WHAT?!”

“Shut up! You’re the only person I’ve told!”


End file.
